<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape From Hell by Aut189</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624385">Escape From Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189'>Aut189</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claustrophobia, Coma, Escape, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent FP Jones II, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones-centric, Locked In, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective FP Jones II, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Worried FP Jones II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting away from Riverdale seemed to be the best decision FP and Jughead could make, right? Unlike Riverdale, they thought Canada wouldn’t hurt them. FP and Jughead find themselves stuck in an escape room adventure from Hell!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II &amp; Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones &amp; Original Charles Smith (Riverdale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape From Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/gifts">SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested from my dear friend, Katrina! Thank you for this lovely, twisted story idea!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>FP Jones was the kind of man that with knowing his son only had three more months of living under his roof that he wanted to make one last happy memory with his boy. Plus Jughead never once had a father and son trip. FP thought It was time for both of them. Time for them to get away together just the two of them. FP knew Fred was always taking Archie on camping trips and FP thought, that's perfect! So that night FP was enjoying his boy's graduation party at La Bonne Nuit. The morning FP was packing the back of his truck and kissing Alice goodbye. Jughead hasn't been kissing Betty at all since he found out she has been cheating on him with Archie. One of the reasons Jughead couldn't wait to get away for two weeks with his dad. The Jones men hopped In the truck and took off. Soon enough they arrived at the park In Canada that FP picked. Jughead hopped out of the truck eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP looked over at his son, waiting for the signal. “You ready to go, bud?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him and Jug have been planning the trip for weeks before Jughead officially graduated. In a way he thought Jug needed a break from all the drama Riverdale brought them. Honestly everybody was lucky that tapes and stonewall were finally in their rear view mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead muttered.”Yeah, I'm ready.” He couldn’t wait to be away from the town that brought him a lot of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP heaved a sigh.”Good, let's go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead grabbed what he could before laughing, his dad walked away without grabbing the tent. Jughead called out to him. Jughead snorted when his dad forgot it.”Hey genius! So are we leaving the tent or-“FP shook his head as he walked back over and grabbed the tent bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP commented,  shaking his head.”Smart ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed as they started their hike. Eventually they made It to their location. The sights were stunning. The mountains, the lake, everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead looked around.”Very.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They set up the tent right away before starting the fire.”This Is the best graduation present ever dad! I really needed to get away for a little bit. Thanks dad!” FP smiled as his son hugged him. “You're welcome, Jug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a necklace out of his right flannel pocket. It was gold chained and had a green snake pendant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP asked.”What about this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead nodded his head, smiling. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Jughead started blinking back tears as his dad put the necklace In his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead exclaimed.”Dad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP stated.“Read the back.” Jughead grabbed the pendent. He saw the words “Family” carved In the back. More tears filled Jughead’s eyes. “Dad!” He cried out of happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP saw the look on his son’s face and his heart melted when Jug looked so happy.” No matter where life takes you The Serpents and I will always be with you.”He touched his boy’s heart. After all the ups and downs, FP and his son were finally able to have a good relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP pointed to his heart.” In here. You’ll always be a Serpent, Juggie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead jumped on his dad; holding him tight as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks. His dad left a long kiss on his boy’s forehead. Part of him wishing his baby boy could live In this house with him forever!! They spent the rest of the day talking and enjoying the fire. Until they decided to call It a night. FP tucked his boy Inside his sleeping bag; making sure he was comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You comfortable kid? You warm enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead commented.” I'm good, dad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad moved some of the hair off of his forehead before gently kissing his forehead. They went to sleep looking forward to the rest of the fun to come. But what was to come wasn't going to be fun. When FP slowly woke up he saw he was on the floor In some kind of room. He slowly stood up to see a plack on the wall saying "Floor 12" "Seriously, where the hell am I" thought FP. As he looked down he saw.... The necklace he gave his son. He quickly picked It up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jughead!” He whispered worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a speaker turned on, FP recognized the voice as.... Penny Peabody!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s cruel tone.``Hey Jonsey, missed me?” awoke from the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny! Where's my kid?!” He spat angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to this escape room I built to have fun with my enemies. You want to get out, you'll have to find your way to the first floor and your way out. If you stay alive that long. I'll give you a little hint, every door that's green holds maps to how to get off of a floor. First, you might want to look In that blue trunk. Careful though, snakes tend to bite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP took a deep breath before slowly walking over to the trunk and opened It. As soon as he opened the trunk a wall also opened; revealing the hallway. FP also saw what Penny meant by "Snake". It was his son; hands and feet tied and tape on his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jug!” He quickly took him out, untied him, and took the tape off of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His kid looked terrified, but FP knew why. Jughead had been extremely claustrophobic ever since that Incident at Stonewall last year. He hugged his boy closer.”It's okay Jug, I've got you now. You're okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s voice came back over the speaker not long later.” Tata boys!” Jughead shivered as he felt like the walls were caving inwards. “It’s okay, Jug, we will get you guys out of there sometime.” Penny mocked as she could see them through the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP’s jaw clenched.” Fuck you, Penny! Let us out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny cackled.” No, I can’t do that, Jones. Like I said you have to find your own way out. I can’t help ya and nor do I wanna.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time had passed, Jughead finally calm down enough to help his dad find a way through this torture escape room. He had heard stories but never been stuck in one himself. The first challenge was retrieving something from a snake. What Penny meant was a literal snake with fangs and venom.  FP kept his eyes glued to his son, making sure Jughead didn’t get bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead carefully reached inside.” Ow!” He cried as his fingers wrapped around the white piece of paper and FP shut the box as soon as Jughead’s hand was free. “Jug? Are you okay?” Jughead blinked his eyes at his dad and nodded. “Good. Let me see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP gently took a hold of Jug’s hand and examined it. “The bite doesn’t look bad.” He looked over and found a bag. Jughead dug inside and found a snake antivenom antidote. “It looks like Penny had a conscience after all.” Jughead said bitterly as he held out the bottle to FP. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP carefully examined the bottle and then popped open the tab and lifted it to Jughead’s lips. “Small sips, boy. We don’t know if she’s trying to poison you more. You can never be too careful with a slippery snake charmer like Peabody.” Jughead briefly nodded before sipping the antidote and snapped the cap back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to find clues. Anything that will help us get out here.” Jughead shivered, beginning to feel claustrophobic again. Searching around the room that was 11 by 11, Jughead cracked one of the codes but something fell on FP. “DAD!” He shouted in horror as part of the bookshelf fell on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP didn’t have enough time to realize before the shelf randomly came down. His leg gave out and his face hit the ground. He heard Jughead’s cry for him but didn’t have enough strength to respond. “Dad! Are you okay?” Jughead conquered his fear and came down to kid knees, checking his dad for any signs of injuries. He sighed in relief when he could hear his dad breathing. “Jug… I’m okay.” FP muttered as he struggled to get back on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! I found a key to unlock the door!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his son’s help limp over to the door while Jughead twisted the key and unlocked the door. Except when the door opened it was blocked with another room. “Damn it!” FP angrily cursed. In the slightly larger room was loaded with boobytraps. FP protectively threw an arm around his son, holding him back.” Careful, Jug. It’s another trap.” Jughead’s head bobbed in understandment and heard the warning in his dad’s tone. He cursed as well, taking in the room. In the far right corner was a book attached to what looked like an automatic rigged chainsaw. “Psychopath.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jughead, look over here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead moved his head, noticing what his dad was hollering about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So you found your way out! Not so easy is it Joneses. Look out for the chainsaw it is set to move closer every ten minutes. Watch the time and try not to die.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jughead read out aloud. His gaze shifted to a clock on the wall closest to the chainsaw and another by the decorated kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clock changes with the chainsaw.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to get out, if only she gave clues like useful tips. Over the next few moments neither of the men spoke, and kept focused on getting out alive. All of a sudden loud mechanical chains clanged against the floor underneath their feet. Jughead backed himself into a corner away from the moving chainsaw. The chain moved an inch, causing Jughead to scream out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jug!” He knew his dad was yelling for him,” I’m over here, try to move to your left.” So that’s what he did. He grabbed something heavy and threw it with a good arm. FP kept coaching Jug and jolted when the spinning blade moved closer.” She said it wasn’t supposed to move for another ten minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiredly Jug shrugged.” I guess throwing that book at it set the timer back a few minutes.” FP could see the exhaustion on the man’s face and it broke his heart into pieces. He wanted nothing but to wish his way out of his murder escape room hell. He sighed.” Let’s keep looking or we’ll die in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP’s leg throbbed as he tried to inch his way closer to his son. Jughead decided to meet him half-away which he greatly appreciated. He was in too much pain to move any further. Another 15 minutes go by and the father and son figure their way out of the chainsaw room and now we’re about to embark on their next challenge. After several attempts FP and Jughead finally reached the last and final challenge to only find themselves just a three feet distance from Malachi, an old Buddy of theirs. Jughead found a weapon of choice but all of sudden two figures in customs came from behind and clocked him on the head. FP watched anxiety as Jughead’s knees came underneath him and his head smacked into a cemented pavement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malachi, you bastard, I thought my ex-wife got rid of you and your ghoulies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malachi smirked.” Good one, King Jones but I was never going down without a fight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without relaxing his jaw, FP smacked his fist into Malachi’s cheek. The ex-ghoulie just chuckled and raised a knife.” Didn’t mama tell ya not to bring a fist to knife fight.” Tolling the man,“I think the expression is ‘Bring a knife to a gunfight,’Malachi.” FP smart-mouthed as his hard eyes never left the empty face in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That infuriated the man before him. “That’s it, joker. It’s time for your punishment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man kicked Jughead in the ribs, invoking angry growls from FP Jones. Before he knew it Penny popped up out of nowhere with an evil gleam in her darkened eyes from what FP could see. What he wasn’t prepared for was the sharp agonizing pain that hit his left side of his chest. “Ahhhhh!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard before hitting the cold gravel were words from Miss Snake Charmer herself:” You didn’t really think I was going to let you finish and be freed, Jonesey. I thought you were a lot smarter than that, I guess I’ve been proven wrong and how weak FP Jones Jr. really is. You’re going to die knowing that little Jones and Mr. Charlie Smith how you’ve failed them. And after your pathetic body rots, Jones - - Juggie and Charlie will cease to exist too.” He felt a hand run across his cheek and a sloppy kiss was planted on his lips. “Oh and the deaths of the Joneses will officially give me my rights back as the queen of the serpents.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mustered up the last of his strength.” Go fuck your, Penny. The serpents… would n-never bow down to you.” Penny cackled, standing up and making her pursuit to walk away with every bit of grace. “You and little Joneses won’t be there to stop me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you won’t win.” He seethed through dribbles of blood seeping past his lips and down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you see, I already have won.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last FP’s eyes began to weaken and the last thing he heard was Jughead’s crying out:” Dad! No, no,no,no! Stay with me!” The youngest son cried as he was knelt by his father’s side, shaking the man awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I still need you!” He knew he sounded like a child but his dad was dying right in front of him and there was NOTHING he could do about it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crash broke the son’s concentration. He blinked his eyes rapidly as a larger figure entered the visage. All of a sudden Malachi’s body was thrown against the wall by a loud gunshot ricocheting into the small space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Charlie?” Weakly Jughead croaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three Days Prior….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder son missed his brother and father after they decided to take a break from Riverdale before Jughead went off to college in the fall. Him and JB stay behind making sure that Alice, his mother was okay. Before Jughead left him and Betty found out that Charles had been two-timing them and seeing Chic behind their backs. Instead of turning him in which is what he thought they would do, but they didn’t. Betty was all for sending him to jail and locking the key. But Jughead couldn’t have his older brother spend the rest of his life in prison. He only did it to protect him. Although he knew Jughead was still livid before left. He told him he’d think about forgiving after he had enough time to cool down, which Charles understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night that Charles was confronted by his siblings Betty threatened to send him to jail. But In her angry state she changed her mind and said "That meant Charles would be In the same place as his boyfriend and he doesn't deserve that benefit." Instead she told him to leave New York completely and told Charles she would kill him painfully If he ever returned. He has been living In Orlando Florida ever since. He was able to get a job as an FBI agent once again. He spent a lot of his free time In his apartment staring at pictures of his family, especially his baby brother. "Why couldn't they understand?" Charles thought every time with tears In his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he has had enough! He had to hear Jug's voice! But he decided to try his dad's cell first Instead. When he looked at his cell he saw he saw a missed message from last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoping It was one of his family members he played It. But soon he heard "So, Jughead Jones has a long-lost sibling and FP has a long-lost son. That's definitely juicy news! My name's Penny Peabody. You see, I put your daddy and baby brother In a little escape room. If they get out alive you'll see them again. If not, you'll be an only child and only have your mommy." Charles's heart dropped as the message ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, what this Penny woman didn't know was that Charles was a FBI agent and he was going to track his dad's and brother's location one way or another! As he quickly got In his car he still tried his dad's cell. Then his brothers. But as expected, nothing. "I will find them!! I will find them alive!! But please, please please, forgive me!! I just want to be back home and have a family again!!" Charles thought with fear In his heart and tears In his eyes as he drove to get to his FBI office to get more of his agents on the rescue. He very badly hoped that If he did find them they really would accept him back! He had no family all over again!! And just like the one time Alice slammed the door In his face his family wanted nothing to do with him again!! He.... He was an orphan all over again!! Unwanted and unloved!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx Flashback—xxx </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nervously the young teen approached the barn-door-red door with a worried, anxious gaze. He was finally going to meet his birth mother. He spent years in Quiet Of Sisters Mercy after this woman Alice Cooper gave him up for adoption. When the door opened, a honey blonde woman stood before him. He couldn’t breathe for a second before catching his breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I help you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He cleared his throat nervously.” Are you Alice Smith?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman’s gaze grew dark.” No. Miss Smith doesn’t live here.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.” Oh. Do you know where she may live?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman clearly wasn’t appeased with his company, rolled her eyes.” I don’t know, kid. I’m Alice Cooper, I think you may have the wrong Alice.” Her icily tone made Charles shrink back in fear and sadness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I guess.” He bit out, getting frustrated. His mother clearly didn’t want anything to do with him. It was crystal clear what she thought of him. “Thanks for your help.” He turned his foot silently. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait.” Charles' heart skipped a beat.” Can I ask your name just so I can help find who you are looking for?” That’s what he thought she said but this is what came out of the woman’s mouth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young mother began again.” Don’t come back here. I don’t want what you’re selling.” She shut the door in his face and Charles’ eyes blinked back the stubborn tears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He walked away, finding Centerville where he met Chic. Little did he know that the woman went back to the door to see if he had left and her husband made a comment:” Another person selling useless junk.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hal, knock it off that boy looked hungry. He said he was looking for me. I-I —“ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alice, your son is long gone. He'd want nothing to do with you. You left that Southside trailer trash behind and goodiddence for that.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman couldn’t stop thinking about the baby boy she gave up for adoption all those years ago. Charles Smith would be 17 by now. And he would never know that the woman didn’t know she just slammed the door on her son. Neither party would know the truth until years later when they meet again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—xxx— </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Charlie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes meet the fragile shaken man who was crouched by a motionless body. Charles took in the site and quickly shook off his shock. He called for backup on his radio. “They've been found! Send an ambulance!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jug. You’re safe, I’m going to get you to a hospital.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead barely said a word, only nodded along to everything Charles had said. It didn’t take long before the paramedics marched inside taking FP away on a stretcher. Charles rode in the second ambulance with Jughead, making sure nothing else happened. At first one of the paramedics tried telling him there was no room but as soon as the FBI agent flashed his badge nothing else could stop him. Hours had gone by before Charles received any updates about either of his family members. The doctors gave him an update. Charles could finally relax when he heard they were going to be okay but will be staying in the hospital for further observation. He let his mom know what happened and she said she’d be there in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jughead was finally allowed visitors, Charles was the first to volunteer. He sat by his brother’s bed, gripping onto his hand tightly until a moan escaped the man’s lips. “Sorry, little bro. I didn’t know I was squeezing that hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It’s ‘Kay.” The younger male mumbled softly. Then blinked his eyes and said.” You came?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles smiled softly.” Of course, Jug. Even if you are mad at me. I’ll always be there for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles warmly smiled with a disbelief chuckle.” That woman underestimated me. She informed me about her plans and that I’d never see you guys again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a snake but apparently not that smart to do her research about who she’s threatening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was she?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bitch.” Another familiar voice joined the chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys turned around to see FP standing with his crutches. He had been released from the hospital a week ago while Jughead remained in a week-long coma. He smiled at the sight of his two boys getting along again. He had heard from one of Alice’s messages three weeks before graduation and Betty’s cheating that Charles had went behind their backs. He had forgiven his eldest son but Betty and Jug hadn’t yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see ya awake, boy.” FP’s smiled. “Penny and Malachi are dead, Charles shot them with his gun from what he told me. I was knocked unconscious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” He turned to see Alice clearing throat.” What are you doing out of bed, Mister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, Dad, you’re in trouble!” Charles and Jughead mocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to check on my boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh.” Alice clicked her tongue. “Back in bed, Mister Jones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing into a chuckle, FP eyed his sons before muttering.” I guess I gotta go.” He walked towards the exit. “I’ll see you as soon I’m off house-arrest:” of course that comment earned a smack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers watched as Alice tugged him out of the hospital room and back to their house where FP would be placed on bed rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you.” Jughead said as his eyes misted up.” I should’ve given you a chance to explain. I was going through a lot and after Chic tried killing us and hurting Alice I-I couldn’t take the chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… it’s okay, Jughead. You’re forgiven. I love you so much little brother, almost losing you forever hurt like hell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead curled into Charles' chest as they hugged. He wiped the man’s teary eyes. They spoke that night about how Jughead was feeling about the recent news of Betty’s brutal betrayal. He told him that he wished that Betty wouldn’t have lied to him so long. Charles listened to his little brother’s story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Jughead was allowed to go home. Weeks after what happened he still had nightmares, panic attacks. Alice convinced FP and Jughead to go to therapy. And by fall Jughead was officially almost what happened at the beginning of the summer in Canada.  FP would get calls or texts about how school was going and his sons would spend time with him on the weekends before heading off to do their own things. Charles and Alice finally spoke about what happened when he came to her all those years. Charles moved back to Riverdale and worked with his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first Christmas as a new family since Jughead came back for his winter break. Betty didn’t come which was fine with Charles; he was still mad at her for hurting him and now Jug. FP cut the cake and then finally gave Jug his slice. JB rolled her eyes at her dad’s bad jokes and stories while Alice listened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have more?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody in the room laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Go ahead, Jug!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was safe to say Jughead and FP didn’t like escape rooms. I mean who would blame them. Alice knew that FP still hated showing weakness especially in front of her or his kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP and Alice shook their heads, smiling brightly. “Save us some, Jughead!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead Jughead ignored them and took another piece and smirked.” Hey! You said if I got A’s I could have the entire cake.” He protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you’re right we did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JB rolled her eyes and turned to Alice.” Our family is crazy.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>